Babies?
by xX Miku Tsukino Xx
Summary: Mysterious babies appear! How will they affect other characters? What will happen to them and who are they? Read and find out!
1. Babies?

_**Normal POV:**_

"What's happening?!" A brunette haired girl cried. She tried to reach them, trying to grab their hands from being separated. It was too late. They were teleported somewhere.

* * *

Kushina and Minato were outside, taking a walk. They were just informed that Kushina was pregnant. They were walking around when they heard a cry of a baby. They looked around and saw it was coming from the training fields. They ran to find a small baby, crying.

"Who would abandon their child like this?" Kushina asked.

"What should we do?" Minato asked.

"Why don't we take the baby?" She suggested.

He nodded and took the basket that the baby was currently in. They headed to the hospital to see if the baby was ok and to see the gender.

* * *

Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha was with their son, Itachi, and were currently in their house. They had 2 year old Sasuke with them. It was quiet until they saw a bright light at the door. They turned and Itachi went over there to see what it was. He blinked in surprise when he saw a basket with a small baby.

He turned to his parents. "It's a baby." He said.

They blinked and his parents walked over to see, indeed, a small baby wrapped in a blanket sleeping.

"Who would leave a baby here?" Mikoto asked.

"What should we do with her?" Fugaku asked.

Itachi carefully picked the baby up. She opened her eyes to reveal a pair of violet colored eyes.

"Why don't we keep the baby?" Mikoto said.

Fugaku sighed. "All right."

* * *

A sigh came out of Hinata's father.

"How did we get stuck with this?" He asked as he carried 2 baby girls along with Neji's father.

"Well we did find them. And they were out of our doors." He said.

Hiashi sighed again. "But now 3 kids? How in the world did we get stuck with this?"

"I still don't understand how we got stuck with this."

* * *

Kiba's mother placed a little baby girl down.

They had found the baby girl outside their door and she was asked to watch her for a while.

She placed the baby girl next to another baby.

She put the blanket over her.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

"Shikaku!" His wife called.

"What?" He asked.

"I found a little baby girl and was requested to take care of her. You will agree, right?"

He sighed. "Okay."

* * *

"I wonder who would abandon this little girl?" Sakura's father asked.

"Who knows." His wife replied. "But she sort of looks like Sakura with the pink hair."

"Agreed."


	2. Kidnapping

_**Normal POV:**_

2 years later…

"Hina-chan!" A small brunette said cheerfully.

"Nani, Hikari-chan?" A small blonde said innocently.

"Do you wanna play with me and Sachi-chan?" She asked.

"Gomen! I forgot I have to head back home!"

The brunette smiled. "Don't worry!"

The blonde left to go back home.

**(Hikari Uchiha has violet eyes and burgundy colored hair.**

**Hina Namikaze has blonde hair and blue eyes.**

**Tsukiko Hyuga has purple hair and purple eyes/related to Neji.**

**Koyumi Hyuga has light brown hair and purple eyes/related to Neji.**

**Aiko Hyuga has dark purple hair and purple eyes/related to Hinata.**

**Akane Hyuga has brown hair and blue eyes/related to Hinata.**

**Miyu Nara has black hair and black eyes.**

**Sachiko Haruno has pink hair and pink eyes.**

**Aoi Inuzuka has brown hair and brown eyes.)**

"Ne, Hika-chan, what should we do?" Sachi asked.

"I don't know. I think I'm gonna see if 'Tachi-niisan is back."

"K! Then I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup!"

The brunette left.

She walked and went over to the training field. She couldn't find Itachi at home and figured Itachi was with Sasuke there.

She found no one.

Just then, 3 ninjas surrounded her. She then became scared.

Then again…anyone would. If some stranger suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Is this the girl?" One of them said.

"It must be." The other said.

Her eyes widened when they hit her and started tying her up. They covered her mouth with a rag and she lost consciousness.

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke, Itachi, where's Hikari?" Mikoto asked.

"She was playing with her friend, Sachiko." Itachi answered.

"But it's already late. Shouldn't she have been here?" She asked.

"I'll go look! She might have been looking for us and probably searched for around the training field." Sasuke volunteered.

"I'll count on you then Sasuke." She said.

Sasuke left and hurried to the training field. He looked around.

He frowned. 'Where is she? I'm sure she would have searched for us…'

He looked around a bit more until his eyes widened as he saw a ribbon on the ground. He ran over to pick it up. No mistaking it. It was Hikari's.

He looked positively worried now. Hikari always wore her ribbons and tied them into 2 pigtails all the time. And the only other time she takes them off is if she goes to sleep. So he doubted that she would fall asleep here.

"Hikari!" He yelled.

No answer.

He looked around. Did someone take her? He looked around the village.

He ran back home. "Mom! Itachi!"

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Mikoto asked.

His father and Itachi were also there, sitting on the table.

"I couldn't find Hikari!" He said.

"Then she must have –"His father was about to say before being cut off.

"No! I found her ribbon on the ground! I couldn't find her anywhere in the village!"

Their eyes went wide. They looked at each other before deciding to go out and look.

"Hikari!" Itachi called out.

"Hikari! Answer us! Where are you?!" Mikoto yelled.

Fugaku headed to the Hokage's office and met the other families of Hikari's friends.

"Oh? Fugaku? Did your daughter go missing too?" Sandaime asked.

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Their daughters have also gone missing."

"But who could have…" Fugaku trailed off.

"I don't know but we better find them." Hinata's father said.

* * *

Hikari ended up walking, her wrists tied.

Her eyes were emotionless as if dead and her hair was down but her right side had her ribbon tied. It was raining.

Her necklace then started glowing. The 3 ninjas who took her looked at her and eyes went wide as she glowed. She got to her knees and collapsed. In place was a small fairy.

The fairy's eyes were blue and her long hair was white. She had on a barrier jacket and a mini skirt; colors were gold, black, and white.

She held a staff. (Looks like Nanoha's raising heart in the first season. Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.)

She pointed her staff at them.

"Approach from beyond, mistletoe branches, become spears of the silver moon, shoot and pierce! Petrifying spears, Mistilteinn!"

The ninjas ran off after becoming paralyzed.

The fairy disappeared and 3 people soon appeared in front of Hikari.

"Nagato, Yahiko? Why is this little girl bruised and her wrists tied?" The blue haired lady asked.

"I don't know but we shouldn't just leave her here." The orange haired man said.

The orange haired man picked her up and carried her and the 3 ran to a cave.

They put a blanket over her.

**In about 3 hours…**

Hikari slowly opened her eyes. She saw a blue haired lady with a flower on her hair.

"Oh! Are you awake?"

She nodded, eyes still emotionless.

"Yahiko! Nagato! The girl is awake!"

And then she saw a man with orange hair and another with red hair.

"Are you ok?" The orange haired man asked.

She nodded. She sat up.

"Uh…Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Yahiko." The orange haired man said. He pointed to the red head. "That's Nagato." He then pointed to the blue haired lady. "And that's Konan."

"…Did you kidnap me?" She asked, still confused.

"What? No! We saw you lying on the ground." Yahiko said.

"Oh…I see. But…then what happened to the ninja who kidnapped me?"

"You were kidnapped?" Nagato asked.

She nodded.

"Well we didn't see you with anyone. We just saw you on the ground alone." Konan said.

She tilted her head. "Oh. Thank you for helping me!" She replied happily.

The 3 smiled at her.

"Well I better be going home now!" She said and with that, she stood up and walked out of the cave then stopped at the entrance and sweatdropped. She seemed to have forgotten that she had no idea where she was. And also, it was raining.

"If you need help, we could help you." Yahiko said.

"We brought you to this cave so I'm guessing you don't know the way." Nagato said.

"Where do you live?" Konan asked.

"Uh…I live in Konoha! My name is Hikari Uchiha!"

Yahiko carried her piggy back style and the 4 left.

It was a few hours until…

"Hikari, we're here." Konan said.

Hikari looked up and gave a big smile. She got down from Yahiko and smiled.

"Thank you so much!" She said.

They smiled again and said goodbye before they left.

She walked back home. She stopped when she heard her name and turned.

"Hikari!" Mikoto said and hugged her.

"Hikari! Are you ok?!" Sasuke asked worried.

"Yeah! These nice people helped me!"

"Nice people? Where were you?" Fugaku asked.

"I dunno. 3 ninjas appeared and tied me up."

"Hikari." Itachi said, gaining her attention. "Are you ok?"

She bobbed her head, yes. "I'm ok now."

"Was Akari-chan and the others with you?" Mikoto asked urgently.

Her blue innocent eyes widened.

"What happened to Akari-chan?" She asked.

"They went missing." Sasuke informed her. "And you too. We were worried!"

She shook her head. "They weren't with me…"

"I'll report this to the Hokage." Fugaku said.

* * *

Hikari was sitting on the ground, watching Itachi and Sasuke train.

She looked at the necklace that had been currently with her.

She remembered that this necklace had been with her ever since she was born.

Just what kind of necklace was this though?


End file.
